


Enjoltaire One Shots

by odettewritessuckers



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1830s, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Decisions, Bad Poetry, Barricades, Blow Jobs, Bottom Enjolras, Christmas, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Holidays, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, Les Misérables References, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mexico, Modern Era, On The Barricade, One Shot Collection, Poetry, Smut, Top Grantaire, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odettewritessuckers/pseuds/odettewritessuckers
Summary: Cool one-shots I try to write. There will be alternate universes, background relationships, fluff, smut, angst and more. Get ready to cry, laugh and kill your time.Enjoltaire!I tried!





	1. Halloween (Modern AU)

Halloween (Modern AU)

“Come on, Enjolras! Why not?” Grantaire asked his boyfriend as he jumped on the couch beside him, a bowl of popcorn already in his hands. Enjolras huffed. 

 

“Because it’s old, a waste of time, and somehow everyone manages to be stupid in it,” Enjolras argued, rolling his eyes and counting with his fingers. He grabbed a bunch of popcorn from the top of the bowl, being careful not to disrupt the shape too much by not leaving a hole in the middle or another atrocity like that. 

 

Grantaire just grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

 

“Please?” He technically begged, fluttering his eyelashes, knowing Enjolras could never say no to that. 

 

“I refuse to watch Halloween with you, especially tonight. You know I hate this trap for us to buy candy, movies, or costumes, proving to the government that we follow their ideas and-” 

 

Grantaire was suddenly kissing him. He’d found out it was the fastest and more - if not the only - effective way to make Enjolras stop his rambling about the messed up system that ruled them. 

 

He kissed him softly, Enjolras gasping but melting into it, nonetheless, until Grantaire pulled away.

 

“Come on, it’s October 31st. Watch Halloween with me and then we can overthrow the government. I promise the world will wait a few hours for you,” He murmured, his mouth still close to the other as he pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his waist as Enjolras nodded reluctantly and placed his head on Grantaire’s chest. “I didn’t buy it if you must know, we’re watching it in a completely illegal, non-conformist way.”

 

“I hate you,” He said. Grantaire smiled softly, pleased with the fact his boyfriend had finally accepted to take a few hours off. 

 

“I love you,” Grantaire replied, kissing the top of Enjolras’ head and playing the movie. 

 

Enjolras sighed. “I love you too, R.” 

 

A few hours later, they were both asleep on the couch, a feeling of warmth inside both their chests and a small grin on their lips. 


	2. Day of the Death (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras can be the sweetest when he wants to be.  
> Grantaire loves making Enjolras happy.  
> Surprise at the end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's slightly better!  
> And longer!  
> Thanks for reading!

Mexico. It’s a wonderful country, really. The food is amazing, the people are nice enough, the music, the landscapes… all in all, it’s magical. However, the thing Enjolras loves the most about this country is its traditions, but don’t you dare get him started on its government - he hates it and its "terrible decisions on people’s rights" as he puts it - It’s true, the Mexican government sucks, but he’s aware it sucks just as much as the one in the US, the one in Spain, and the one in France. 

 

But, we were talking traditions. Day of the death, to be more exact. He loves the idea of being able to talk to your ancestors, to honour them, even if he doesn’t really like his own. He absolutely adores the creativity people have on altars - or “ofrendas”, as he had learned to say it in Spanish - and their meanings. What he loves most, and always will love, is the Day of the Death parade around the city. 

 

So when his boyfriend, Grantaire, had suggested they go on a trip to Mexico City for November 1st and 2nd, he didn’t even hesitate to agree. He loved the idea so much, he even said: “Work can wait for a few days,” To which Grantaire actually gasped and kissed him desperately, whispering endless ‘I love you’s to him.

 

Anyway, that’s how they ended up here, at their hotel room, trying to figure out how to dress up as the Catrina or the Catrin - or, in their language, female and male skulls. Enjolras loved dressing up, as long as his costume had a meaning, and this one had the most meaning he’s ever experienced in a costume. 

 

“So, according to this, the Catrina and Catrin are skulls who are supposed to represent death in an elegant way. In the old times, these characters were feared by people, because they didn’t know what they meant exactly, however, now, people seem to celebrate the death and passing onto another life, being guided by Catrinas,” Enjolras explained as he read it off a Tumblr post, grinning. Grantaire smiled sweetly, feeling happy because his boyfriend was enjoying himself. 

 

“I think I can manage to do both our makeups before the parade,” He offered, already taking out what little makeup they had bought at the supermarket and beckoning Enjolras to sit on the bed, who complied instantly. 

 

“I believe you can, too. We have two hours left,” Enjolras smiled sweetly at him, pecking his lips softly. “Paint me up, R.” He grinned. 

  
  


Grantaire kissed him softly one more time before starting, his fingers doing wonders with the makeup, making Enjolras look as if he was ready to direct people into passing - maybe just Grantaire. Yes, Grantaire would let him lead him into death anytime. 

\--------

A few hours later, they were walking on the streets of Mexico City, gaping at all the different costumes and all the love and joy that seemed to emit from the people. 

 

Grantaire wouldn’t lie, they both looked absolutely stunning, wearing suits (Enjolras wore a small hat as well, he couldn’t talk him out of it. He was glad he couldn’t, for it looked hot as fuck) and their makeup, which actually turned out great, thank you very much. 

 

“I love you so much, Grantaire,” Enjolras said, coming to a stop on a sidewalk. He turned R to him, so he was facing away from the street and kissed him deeply. Grantaire could feel the happiness radiating off of his own body as he answered the kiss, tangling his fingers on the other’s curly hair. 

 

Five years and he still couldn’t get used to being able to kiss Enjolras whenever he wanted to. That boy was going to be the death of him, he swore. 

 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Enjolras said softly when they had finished kissing. Grantaire felt him slip away, panicking a little until he felt him place a gentle hand on his waist again - at least, he hoped it was Enjolras. But, being honest, he could recognize his touch anywhere. He suddenly heard music, Mariachi, to be exact, and Enjolras’ hand slipped away. 

 

“Open them, love.” He opened his eyes to find Enjolras surrounded by musicians, as they sang ‘A Walk in the Clouds’ their favourite Mariachi song since it was romantic and simply lovely. And oh, Enjolras was singing along. In Spanish.

 

Grantaire grinned the biggest grin he’s ever worn as he watched his boyfriend sing to him, dressed as a Catrin. He really couldn’t believe his luck when Enjolras started singing on his own, softly. 

 

“ _ Los angeles nos traeran la ternura, _

_ las flores nos vestiran de dulzura.”  _

 

Then, when the song ended, - much too soon for his liking - he noticed the love of his life going to put one knee on the ground. He gasped as tears filled his eyes. 

 

“Grantaire, R, love. Will you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me?” He asked, his voice shaking. Grantaire nodded intently, now fully crying as he pulled Enjolras to his feet, kissing him deeply. 

 

“Mexico is a wonderful country, simply magical,” Grantaire whispered. “Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you, Enjolras.” 


	3. Goner (Modern AU, Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - Alcoholism mentions, panic/anxiety attacks.
> 
> Grantaire had a pretty horrible childhood and he worries too much about Enjolras and his well-being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A terrible, terrible one shot.   
> Enjoy, I guess.   
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> Requests are open if you want 'em.

Grantaire couldn’t breathe. He was just too caught up in trying to find his glasses, which he only used at home to paint, so he could see, but when he found them, it felt as if he was still engulfed in darkness. 

 

He sat down on the floor - because he couldn’t make it to the couch - and put his head between his hands, grasping at his own hair harshly with tears making their way to his cheeks. 

 

“Calm down, R. You’re such a fucking baby. You’ll be fine, he’s probably fine, too,” He reprimanded himself, pulling his hair as a sob escaped him. He noticed himself shaking like a leaf. His breath was coming out in large grasps, but even when he took the biggest, he still felt no air whatsoever in his lungs. 

 

Even if he tried to convince himself he was fine, it still felt as though he was back at his parents’ house, worrying about his father stumbling in drunk again, yelling at his equally as drunk mother as he watched. 

 

Just then, the front door to his shared flat opened. He couldn’t help the sob that escaped him again. 

 

“Oh my god, R. Are you ok?” His boyfriend, Enjolras, asked, rushing over to him after leaving his bag by the door. 

 

He cupped Grantaire’s face gently, tear-stained eyes looking up at him. “What happened, honey? Talk to me, love.” 

 

Grantaire felt his heart tighten in his chest at the care and tenderness Enjolras was treating him with. 

 

“I’m… fuck. I’m so sorry, E. I’m fine, I’m- shit,” He tried to say, his words coming out cut and his breath quickening a little again. Enjolras just held him. 

 

“Hey, look at me. I’m here, R. You’re gorgeous and talented and I love you so much. Please try to breathe, baby,” Enjolras seemed to know what was going on as he whispered encouraging words, trying to get Grantaire to calm down enough so that he could understand what was going on. 

 

“I’m sorry, you… you are perfect. You- fuck, you shouldn’t have to deal with me.” Hearing Grantaire say that snapped something inside E because next, he found himself contradicting him, telling him how amazing he was. 

 

“You didn’t respond to any of my texts.” Grantaire  _ knew _ how terribly possessive and childish that sounded, he knew. Thankfully, he had finally calmed down enough to explain further. “I- god… I didn't know if you were fine or not and I got worried. I’m so sorry, Enjolras,” He tried, not failing to notice the confused stare the other man was giving him - a silent plea for him to keep talking, so he kept going:

 

“You know both my parents are alcoholics. Sometimes when - when I was younger they… they used to disappear for a while and then come back home drunk as shit. For a moment I thought - you know about my anxiety and all my fuck ups - I thought you had gone off to get drunk and would come home and somehow the thoughts about you turned into… turned into my dad and I’m so sorry I turned out to be this fucked up and I don’t deserve-”

 

“Stop it, Grantaire,” Enjolras suddenly said, pulling the other’s hands from his curly black hair, deciding on hugging him tightly. “You are enough, do you hear me? And I’m sorry for not letting you know I would be home a little later, that’s entirely on me.”

 

“I’m sorry I’m such a possessive asshole.”

 

“Hey, listen to me. You’re not a possessive asshole, if anything, you’re the most caring,” He said, planting a kiss on his cheek with each following word. “lovable, amazing, beautiful, perfect asshole there is.” Grantaire blushed intently.

 

“Just- you can’t do that, ok? You can’t just disappear a couple of hours because I get all anxious and stressed and... and scared. I’m sorry, I know it sounds fucking possessive and awful, I am aware, but please, please don’t do that. I can’t get by if I... if I don’t have you with me. Of course, I’ll know if you’re busy or with friends and I’ll understand, but please don’t disappear. Just let me know you’re here, that you’re fine,” Grantaire managed to finally say, his eyes filling up with tears again before he wiped them away harshly. 

 

Enjolras kissed him tenderly, with a careful softness, with love.   
  
“I know, I’m sorry. I’m here and I’m fine, ok? Look at me. I’m fine, and I’m a hundred per cent here, with you. I am absolutely sober. I’m sorry, baby.” He kissed him again, still cupping his face gently.   
  
“It’s fine, I-... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to... freak out. I’m sorry.” 

 

“I… I was getting a ring, ‘Taire. I bought a ring to propose tomorrow, but baby, I want you to know whatever you decide is absolutely fine. I love you, do you understand? I’ll always be here with you. I’ve got you, love.” Grantaire gasped, a fond smile taking over his features as he nodded, a hushed agreement to the other’s proposal.    
  
“I love you too. I’m sorry. Are you sure you want to marry me?” He asked tearing up again. Enjolras just laughed and kissed him with such passion, he thought he would actually break him. “Of course I’m sure. Please spend the rest of your life with me, ‘Taire.” 

 

Grantaire just kissed him again. 


End file.
